Un Amor Mágico (AU)
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Ron Weasley es un famoso jugador de Soccer y Hermione Granger es una inteligente estudiante de Medicina.. Dos personas completamente diferentes.. Un solo destino. Una historia llena de risas, aventura y sobre todo amor. Universo Alterno.


Esta historia se trata sobre dos personas completamente diferentes, ella es una estudiante de medicina, una inteligente, intelectual, pero orgullosa y terca joven llamada Hermione Granger, es de las mejores de su generación, muchos le tienen envidia, por su gran talento, pues es muy dedicada, pero también se centra en el estudio y no se sabe divertir. Es delgada, de estatura mediana, ojos cafés, cabello rizado y castaño.

Siempre concentrada en el mundo del estudio, siempre deja para después de la diversión y el romance, eso hace que su vida sea rutinaria y estresante. Sus padres son dentistas, y su mejor amigo es Harry Potter, un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, anteojos y estatura baja, ha sido su mejor amigo desde los once años, y se quieren como hermanos.

Por otro lado, tenemos al famoso jugador de soccer, Ronald Weasley, un joven de cabello rojo, ojos azules, pecoso, alto y delgado, es bromista, talentoso en el deporte que practica, pero también orgulloso, terco, inseguro e irresponsable. Es de familia numerosa, todos son pelirrojos igual que el, se siente uno mas del montón, pero destacar en el mundo del deporte le ha ayudado a subir un poco su autoestima,mucho a decir verdad.

Hermione estaba en su departamento del internado, estudiando para sus exámenes.. Cuando alguien toco la puerta, la joven castaña se levanto y abrió la puerta..

-Harry.. -dijo Hermione feliz..

-Hola Herms.. ¿Como estás?-dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga..

-Bien, que milagro que me vengas a visitar

-Hey, he estado muy ocupado..

-Ser arquitecto no es nada fácil.. eh?

-No, no lo es-sonrió Harry..-Bueno, debo andar calculando y diseñando.. y yo extraño que me des ideas..

-Harry, por dios.. Tu eres buen arquitecto... Aun no consigues empleo?

-No, creo que conseguiré trabajo aquí en la escuela, mientras consigo trabajo en una constructora

-Lo conseguirás.. ya lo verás-sonrió Hermione

-Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito.. Una hamburguesa, quizás..

-Tengo mucha tarea, Harry

-Oh vamos, deja la tarea y sal a divertirte..

-No, Harry.. Tengo examen de Salud Mental, mañana en la mañana

-No pasa nada, si dejas de estudiar por 1 hora..

-1 hora?

-Bueno, quizás hora y media o 2.. No tardamos..

-Harry..

-Ok, solo es bueno que salgas de vez en cuando, quedarte aquí siempre te hará daño..

-Harry.. Ya casi termino mi carrera, no puedo dejarlo aun lado..

-Si, lo sé.. Pero eres brillante, Hermione.. Desde que te conozco no has reprobado ni una.. Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre..

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas-Pero solo una hora, Potter

-Solo una hora, Hermione.. ¿Desde cuando me dices Potter?

-Desde que tengo 11 años y me enojo contigo..

-No, me dices así cuando me regañas..

-O me enojo contigo.. o haces algo que no me parece

-Es lo mismo-río Harry...

Al otro lado de Londres, estaba Ronald entrenando para su próximo partido de Soccer.. El pelirrojo termino de entrenar y se fue a su casa..

-Mamá.. he llegado

-Oh Ronnie, como te fue?-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo

-Bien, mamá.. Todo como siempre..

-Oh mi niño, como sabía que hoy llegarías cansado.. Te preparé tu almuerzo favorito..

-Gracias, mamá-dijo Ron a su madre con una sonrisa

-Ronnie-dijo Ginny saludando a su hermano mayor

-Hola Gin..

-Y.. ? Que tal el entrenamiento..?

-Pues normal

-No te ha interesado en traer alguna cuñada?-dijo Ginny

-No, no.. El amor es basura.. No tengo tiempo para eso..

-Pero Ronnie, eres el único que falta..-dijo Ginny- O acaso eres..

-No, Ginevra.. No soy lo que tu crees.. Es solo que no tengo tiempo para andar con novias..

-Es eso o...-dijo Ginny riendo

-Basta, Ginevra-dijo Ron molesto

-Basta.. Ginny no molestes a tu hermano, Ronald, tu hermana tiene razón, desde hace un par de años que no tienes novia..

-Mamá.. tu también? Tengo 22 años..

-Una buena edad para tener novia, querido

-Madre, no.. Amo el soccer, no quiero tener novia.. Es mucha responsabilidad, es estar al tanto de ella y no puedo.. Es estresante

-Como tu digas, amor..-dijo la señora Weasley sirviéndole a sus hijos menores.-Come, querido..

Harry y Hermione pasaron por varias tiendas a comprar cosas que Hermione necesitaba para sus proyectos..

-Ya?-dijo Harry cansado..

-Ay que llorón.. Necesito comprar unas cosas para mi proyecto de Anatomía..

-Hermione, por Merlin.. Excentaste la materia..

-Pero debo entregar el proyecto en tiempo y forma

-La profesora te dijo que no era necesario, ya olvídalo

-No, no.. debe ser perfecto..

Harry suspiró.. Su amiga era muy difícil de convencer de algo.. cuando en algo se decidía era muy complicado hacerla cambiar de parecer, era necia, terca y orgullosa..

-Me puedes decir porque hago esto?-dijo Harry

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo..

-Y eso?

-Yo te acompañe a comer hamburguesas..

-Bien que te gustan, Hermione

-No.. soy estudiante de medicina, es obvio que no me parece saludable comer eso.

-Hermione-río Harry divertido- No seas ridículo.. Eres fan de Mcdonals..

-No es mi culpa que las hamburguesas de Mcdonals sean irresisitibles-dijo Hermione provocando la risa de su amigo-Hermione, te puedo pedir otro favor..

-Dime-dijo Hermione-Para que soy buena..

-Tengo 2 boletos para ir a ver a los leones y..

-Ah no, sabes que odio el soccer, Harry..

-Anda, Hermione.. No tengo con quien ir..

-Dile a tus padres

-Ellos trabajan todo el día, ya sabes eso..

-Harry, no..

-Por favor

-No, es no..

-Por favor

-Bueno ya.. pero solo porque eres mi mejor amigo..

-Bueno te debo una de muchas-dijo Harry

Hermione rió..

-Y cuando es el partido?

-El sábado

-Bueno.. esta bien.. iré pero..

-Pero que..

-Tu me ayudarás con la maqueta de mi esqueleto..

-De acuerdo..-dijo Harry..

-Hecho-dijo Hermione ofreciendo su mano a Harry

-Hecho..

Es el primer fic que escribo de Ron/Hermione- Harry/Ginny sin que sean magos y brujas, espero y les guste.. Espero y me tengan consideración para mi es algo nuevo porque siempre escribo de ellos usando el mundo que creó Rowling. Dejen sus comentarios, consejos, abucheos.. etc..


End file.
